


gluing roses on a flatbed

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: TK doesn't want to admit how scared he is, even though they've been talking about this for years now. He finally meets Carlos' eyes, and whispers: "What if we mess this up?"*Or, after bonding with a little girl who loses her parents in a bad car accident, TK and Carlos expand their family.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 33
Kudos: 278
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	gluing roses on a flatbed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill!! [evaneddie](https://evaneddie.tumblr.com) asked: _ya! a prompt for you 💖 after a bad call where a little girl loses her parents, tk and carlos decide to adopt her and helping her through her loss. love your blog x_ thank you so much, i hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> i took quite a bit of creative license with this one because i don't know a ton about how this process would work in real life, but let's just ignore reality for a little bit!! the title comes from _garden song_ by phoebe bridgers. come say hi or send me prompts over on [tumblr!!](http://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

It starts out like any old, normal day. 

TK wakes up alone, reaching out to feel that the other half of the mattress behind him is cool to the touch and empty, which is a less than favourable predicament. But as he rubs at his eyes and starts scrolling through his phone, glancing half-heartedly at various notifications as he tries to fully wake up, he perks up immediately when he comes across the good morning text from Carlos and another promising him a lunch date when they both manage to get a free moment today. TK bites back the cheesy smile on his face as he quickly types out a response: _i'm holding you to that, babe._

Things have been rough over the past few weeks, as they're working almost completely opposite schedules. But Carlos is trying to work his way up to detective and has been stuck on the graveyard hours while spending the rest of his time studying. Today, however, their shifts overlap a little bit, and it's motivation for TK to get up and shower, dressing quickly as he strolls out of the house with a piece of toast still in his mouth. He heads to the firehouse, eagerly awaiting his chance to sneak away and actually see his husband when the opportunity presents itself. 

"You look like you're in a good mood this morning," Marjan observes, quirking a brow at him when he strolls past the ladder-truck, hoisting his bag up on his good shoulder. 

He shrugs, smirking as he makes his way toward the locker room. "So you're telling me I _don't_ look good the rest of the time?" 

"It's a fifty-fifty with you, dude," Marjan says, giving him a devilish grin, laughing when he plays along and gives her a look. As he shakes his head and moves to the changing area, she yells something about vegan donuts in the kitchen, which gets him moving even quicker to get in on some of that before Judd or Mateo comes in and devours them. 

They all spend most of their morning together, as they usually do when there's no calls; they fall into completing their familiar tasks and dividing up the various cleaning duties, functioning like the well-oiled machine they've been for the past five years. When there's a lull in the action, Judd takes the opportunity to start talking about baby Jasper, fawning over his son's attempts at saying _mama_ the night before. TK's heart beats away rapidly in his chest when Judd shows off new pictures of the fourteen-month old, feeling his baby fever spike. Ever since Amelia was born three and a half years ago, TK and Carlos have been Judd and Grace's babysitters, and it's only continued once they brought Jasper home. Every week they take the kids off the Ryders' hands, and it's only solidified both TK and Carlos' mindset that they both _really_ want kids of their own. 

They've been married for a year and a half now, and ever since they've slowly been making the necessary steps towards starting their own family. Everyone around them is on board with their decision, too — maybe even more than they are. The moment that his dad went into remission, he'd started pestering them for a grandchild, despite his claims that he was too young to be a grandpa. And then there was Carlos' mom, always going on about wanting her baby boy — who was the last to get married and will be the last to give her grand-babies — to experience the joys of parenthood so she can have someone else to spoil. So three months ago they officially dived in head-first, starting the adoption process by getting their background checks and signing up with an agency here in Austin, but TK's finding with every passing day that the internet doesn't lie about it feeling like a never-ending ordeal. 

They just recently got their licence approving them to foster and adopt, but haven't had any calls about placements yet. And TK just wants a _kid._ He knows that Carlos feels the same way, and living vicariously through Judd and Grace's experiences as parents seems to be their only option. 

Eventually they're pulled away on their first call of the day, and it sounds like a shit-show; all available units are called to a small residential area, where reports are coming in of a flaming car that crashed into a telephone pole. Apparently someone in one of the neighbouring houses tried to pull the driver out, but suffered from superficial burns. The scene is as rough as expected when they get there — Owen has them quickly address the leaking gas first, while TK and Judd prep the hose. The flames are dealt with relatively quickly, smoke billowing out of the car's broken windows, while a woman's hand flails out of the empty space where the driver's side window once was. Michelle and her team are trying to calm her down as she comes in and out of consciousness, while Tim shakes his head after checking for the passenger's pulse. Already one DOA, and TK feels his stomach clench as they try to peer through the thick smoke, and make out a coughing form in the backseat. 

Without hesitation, TK tries to pull open the back-door but it's completely jammed. He hears the childlike scream and he tries to roughly clear his throat. He calls his dad and Paul over before he uses his thick gloves to clear some of the shards of glass, trying to survey the damage while talking to the little girl. 

"Hey, honey," TK tries to avoid looking at the mess of the front seat of the car. Pinned under the steering column, the woman has gone into cardiac arrest. He swallows and finds the brown eyes of the little girl looking at him, her arms reaching out to him. "Can you tell me your name?" 

He isn't expecting much of a response, especially when the little girl lets out another pained wail. He winces and desperately wants to make her forget that any of this ever happened. But after a moment of soothing words, she manages to stutter out: "M-Maritza." 

"Okay, Maritza. I'm TK, and I'm a firefighter. Me and my team are going to help you." TK hears the crackle of a voice through his radio, telling him that the jaws are in place. He holds Maritza's gaze. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? There's just going to be a really loud noise and it might be scary, but we need to do it to get the door open. And then you'll be safe, I promise." 

When Maritza, all trembling bottom lip and scared eyes, nods at him, he quickly pulls his head out of the way and nods at Paul and Judd as they get to work. It takes a long few moments but eventually the door is pulled almost completely off its hinges, and once there's enough room TK rushes forward and pulls the little girl from her seat and into his arms. She curls against his chest and he puts his own mask over her face until he can get her to the ambulance. 

"It's okay, I've got you," TK whispers, as Maritza starts crying against him. He meets his dad's eyes over her small shoulder, and when he nods at him, TK starts making his way over to Nancy, standing just outside the back of the ambulance. She notices him coming and immediately jumps into the rig, emerging with an oxygen mask for little Maritza, along with an emergency blanket and a small first-aid kit. Meeting Nancy's eyes, he quickly runs off the details he has, which is limited to: "Her name's Maritza." 

Running a hand down his face, TK watches as she deftly works, but Maritza refuses to let go of TK the whole time. Her little fingers are curled into his jacket and his heart breaks. Behind them, a police cruiser blares its sirens twice, and TK turns to watch Carlos slip out of the car. TK feels immediate relief at seeing him, and the scene slowly becomes illuminated in the red and blue of the light-bar as Carlos approaches him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Carlos asks, looking tired but on edge at the situation. His gaze shifts and he sees the way the little girl is clutching onto him, and before TK can explain, Carlos offers a small smile to her. "Hola pequeño." 

She offers the tiniest smile to him, as Nancy applies a bandage to a gash on her arm. She's breathing steadily with the help of the mask, and TK leans down to be at the girl's height. 

"Hey, Maritza," the girl's eyes meet his at the use of her name, and TK reaches over to squeeze Carlos' hand. "This is my husband, Carlos, and he's going to watch over you for a second, okay?" 

His heart still skips a bit when he gets to say _husband._ He tries to tamper it down when Maritza's eyes go wide again. 

"No, no, it's okay sweetheart. He's a good one, I promise," TK smooths a hand down the girl's frizzy curls, and when she nods, he shares a knowing glance with Carlos before slipping away to see what his team's up to. 

It isn't good. 

Michelle's sitting back on her heels, letting out a frustrated noise as the defibrillator does nothing to bring the woman back. TK frowns as he comes to stand next to Marjan. 

"How's the kid?" She asks, as they keep their eyes trained on the scene. Some stretchers are being pushed forward to wheel out the bodies, which is the hardest part to watch. 

"Rattled," TK says, quietly. "Carlos is with her." 

After a few moments, Owen signals to them that they're heading out, and TK pulls his helmet completely off as he approaches his dad. 

"Can I—" 

Owen gestures toward the waiting ambulance. "Go on, make sure she's okay. Say hi to Carlos for me." 

TK nods and squeezes his dad's shoulder, before he turns and makes his way back to the ambulance, where Carlos is now chatting easily with Maritza. He clears his throat, and Carlos' eyes meet his in a heartbeat. When TK jerks his head to the side, quietly asking for a private moment, Carlos whispers a few words to the girl before leaving her in Nancy's care. 

"Her parents didn't make it." TK says, once they're out of earshot. Carlos closes his eyes and sighs, and when he blinks his eyes open again TK shuffles forward and curls his arms around his shoulders. Carlos pulls him even closer, squeezing him tight. 

"We should —" 

Carlos is cut off, however, by a voice that is becoming more and more familiar to them. They barely have to look at each other before they're moving, coming face to face with a detective trying to talk with Maritza — who's having none of it.

"What's going on?" Carlos asks, voice slipping into one of authority. The other officer on duty just lifts his hands and looks bewildered at the girl's reaction, while the detective just sighs. She turns to look between the two of them, eyes catching on TK. 

"You're the firefighter that got her out?"

"Yes ma'am, with my team," TK says, feeling the sudden urge to step forward and protect the little girl. 

"She keeps asking for you," her eyes swoop over to Carlos. "And Officer Reyes, she seems to have grown attached to you as well. Perhaps you two could accompany her when EMS takes her down to Mercy General to get her checked out? Someone from CPS will be meeting us there."

TK finds himself nodding without fully grasping the situation. He glances over, and finds that Carlos is already moving toward the ambulance, and so he follows without hesitation. 

* * *

"I hope this doesn't come across as too forward, but we've looked into your file and have seen that you're both licensed to foster and adopt, correct?" 

TK nods, while Carlos clears his throat and says: "Yes, that's right." 

"We should tell you that neither of the Suarez's named a legal guardian, and there's no immediate family. The neighbours that we could get ahold of say that they were a generally quiet family that rarely had company." The caseworker — Jen, he thinks — meets Carlos' eyes again. He reaches down and squeezes TK's hand, calmed by the reciprocative squeeze he gets back. "And yet she's apparently created a bond with you two. Which is why we're proposing an emergency foster placement with you and your husband." 

TK balks. "Really?" 

"This is an unusual situation, guys, but we want Maritza to be comfortable as she grieves. Of course, if you take this on, we'll be completing another home visit within the next thirty-six hours..."

It all hits TK at once, and he finds himself practically turning his knuckles white as he grips Carlos' hand while the caseworker continues to go over everything they'll need to know before making the decision. He looks equally surprised, and when they're given a few moments to talk it over by themselves, there's no doubt about it. If it's a matter of taking Maritza in and giving her a home as opposed to her being sucked into the foster system, there's no question about their decision. They tell the caseworker this, and she seems to be relieved, before she launches into the logistics: setting Maritza up for counselling, and giving the two of them packets of information on trauma. 

Eventually, they're taken back to see Maritza, who seems to be physically okay. They've re-wrapped her arm and given her child-safe pain meds, but TK knows that it's the emotional toll that's going to be the hardest on her. As they approach the hospital bed, with Detective Richards hovering near the doorway, TK hands Maritza a stuffed lion, which she immediately clutches against her chest. 

"Sweetheart, what do you say to coming home with me and TK?" Carlos asks, and when she jumps forward and wraps her arms around his neck, and Carlos visibly melts when he meets TK's eyes, he knows immediately that they could never leave her. 

* * *

They've been home for a couple of days now, both Carlos' precinct and the 126 being completely understanding and giving them time off. Maritza has been mostly sleeping since they took her in, and they've been latched onto advice from the agency since they left the hospital. 

Carlos left half an hour ago to grab dinner, and TK finds himself sitting in the hallway, knees drawn up to his chest as he stares at the half-open door to the room their foster-daughter — and hopefully, soon to be _adopted-daughter_ — is sleeping in. TK chews at one of his hoodie strings, playing absentmindedly with his wedding band as he gets lost in his own thoughts. He must end up sitting there for a while, because Carlos comes in and calls his name and makes a small noise in the back of his throat when he finds him. 

"Hey," TK says, blinking up at him sweetly. Carlos slides down the wall and joins him, cupping his cheek gently and pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. 

"Are you going to tell me what's going on up there?" Carlos asks softly, tapping TK's temple lightly. 

In response, TK takes Carlos' hand in his own, and squeezes tight. He keeps his eyes trained on their intertwined fingers, mind going a thousand miles a minute, and Carlos huskily whispers _baby_ to try and pull his attention back to him, and TK huffs a little because _that_ isn't fair. It's just — TK doesn't want to admit how scared he is, even though they've been talking about this for years now. He finally meets Carlos' eyes, and whispers: "What if we mess this up?" 

"Oh, Ty," Carlos brings him closer, and kisses at the side of his head. 

TK swallows roughly. "You seem so calm about all of this, which I'm so thankful for because I'm a fucking _mess._ "

"Can I tell you something?" Carlos asks, and TK meets his gaze and nods. "I'm terrified all the time." 

"Lies," TK says with a small teasing smile, though his heart spikes a bit, knowing he's not the only one questioning his own abilities to be a goddamn _parent._ To an actual child who depends on them. 

"Hey, I always tell you the truth," the corner of Carlos' mouth quirks up a bit, "I mean, unless it's about your cooking." 

TK grins even as he smacks Carlos lightly on the shoulder with the back of his hand. " _Dick_." 

"Honestly though, Ty, I'm constantly worrying about messing this up. But then I remember how much I love you," Carlos pauses for a moment, keeping his eyes trained on TK's so he knows how serious he is, and TK swallows. "I remember how badly we've always wanted to raise a family together, and give kids a home, and I remember that you're one of the best people I've ever met. You'd never let anything happen to her, just like I wouldn't." 

"You always know how to talk me down, don't you?" TK asks, though he's already pressing forward for another quick kiss, which Carlos happily gives him. When they pull away, he presses his forehead against Carlos'. "I couldn't do this without you, seriously. I love you so much." 

Carlos presses a kiss to TK's jaw. "I love you too." 

* * *

_Eighteen Months Later_

TK hasn't stopped smiling since they left the courthouse. 

He and Carlos had held each other this morning, sharing their happy tears as they finally got to make things official by adopting Maritza. They'd been ready to make her theirs for real within days of caring for her, but the process was long and straining. TK quietly thinks that he would do it all over again for the rest of his life if it meant getting to call their little girl their daughter, now officially in the eyes of the state. Now, though, he doesn't think he can cry anymore; he's in a state of pure happiness, watching as Maritza plays with Amelia and Jasper, Buttercup curled up as a protective barrier between them and the adults milling about the backyard. 

"You okay?" Carlos asks, voice hushed as he sidles up next to him, throwing an arm over his shoulders. TK smiles even wider and wraps his own arm around his husband's waist, pulling him closer. 

"I don't think I've ever been better," TK admits, meeting Carlos' eyes for half a second before letting his gaze fall back on their daughter. Carlos lets out a huff of a laugh, before pressing his lips to TK's temple. 

Later, as the sun sets, Maritza has fallen asleep on her papi's chest, Carlos' arms secured around her while he and his mom talk quietly to one another. The day had been admittedly a little hectic, but he's so happy as he glances around and sees his entire family, here to support them. Marjan's been claiming that Maritza will love her Auntie the most, always beaming down at the little girl and buying her toys, and TK doesn't doubt it for a second. He's so excited that his family will forge bonds with their daughter, especially his dad, who has been practically floating on air ever since they brought Maritza home a year and a half ago. TK moves quietly so he doesn't disrupt their daughter as he sits on Carlos' opposite side, pausing for a moment when Carlos' mom pulls him down for a hug which he happily returns. 

_I love you,_ he mouths to Carlos, when their eyes meet for a brief second while both of them watch their snoozing little girl. 

Carlos smiles, and with his free hand takes TK's hand in his and presses a quick kiss to his knuckles, purposefully pressing his lips to the cool metal of TK's wedding band. Warmth spreads through TK's chest, especially after Carlos has mouthed those three words back to him, and they're happy to sit there for hours — a tiny but strong unit of three, with everyone they love in the world surrounding them. 

And TK thinks that's a good start to the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
